Rain and Ivory Keys
by TakeHeedLove
Summary: One-shot moment with James, Lily, and little Harry one April evening at the piano. A little romantic, and a little tugging at the heartstrings. Short and sweet :


The house was peaceful, quiet. James wasn't home yet, and Lily felt more carefree than she had in a long time. It was early April, and the rain was splattering against the windows. _April showers bring May flowers…_ Lily smiled to herself. Harry's little hand reached up from the blankets and tried to brush at Lily's smile. She looked at his round little face and cheeks and cooed, tracing his nose and lips and eyes, and feeling her heart throbbing with a warmth and love for this tiny being… free of the fear and haunts of the day they were forced to live in, to fight in.

Twirling across the front room with Harry, she slipped onto the piano bench. She cradled Harry softly in the crook of her left arm and she played a simple melody, humming softly. She closed her eyes and began to sway dreamily. Placing Harry gently between her legs so he laid against her stomach securely, she began to play, singing in resonating alto tones, elegant but strong.

"_In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed, _

_When the sparrows stop their singing, and the sky is clear and red, _

_When the summer's ceased its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime, _

_When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time."_

Harry stretched forward, patting his chubby hands against the ivory keys, giggling happily. Lily held him tightly around the stomach and scooted forward, letting him have access to the piano. He began bouncing his hands up and down, producing sour chords but delighted all the same. Gazing at the pure happiness on his face, Lily began to laugh, and once she started, she couldn't stop. Tears welled at her eyes and she giggled at his silly, perplexed expression.

"What a giggly lot I've got for a family!" exclaimed James, his hand landing gently on Lily's shoulder and stroking Harry's fluffy, dark hair.

"Hello love!" Lily reached over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

James slid onto the piano bench next to his wife and son. Lily began to play again, singing softly.

"_If you find its me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return_

_To your thoughts I'll soon be listening, in the road I'll stop and turn."_

James' tender, baritone voice harmonized gently with Lily's.

"_Then the wind will set me racing, as my journey nears its end, _

_And the path I'll be retracing, when I'm homeward bound again."_

Lily paused, and looked inquiringly at James.

"James, I've never been afraid of death. But I'm scared of what will happen to Harry."

"Oh Lily," he tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "He's _my_ son after all, he'll be tough as nails! He'll make it through anything."

Lily gave him a patronizing smile. "Ha, ha. But really, what if something happens?" Her voice cracked, and James softened.

"We've got the whole Order supporting us, Lily bud. And Sirius will take him in a heartbeat, he'll always be there for him!"

She sighed. "You're right. I guess I just feel so protective of him. I want to raise him as my son and not have to have someone else do the job…"

James lifted her chin and gazed into her beautiful green eyes. "Whatever happens, happens. It's what's meant to be. We've just got to be strong and believe that!"

Lily nodded. "You're very right." She exhaled. "Here, Harry!" She lifted him up and cradled him tightly to her chest, looking down at the piano keys.

"Come here." James pulled her up and embraced her and Harry tightly, rocking back and forth, slow dancing in the quiet silence of the front room as the rain splattered against the window.

James leaned forward and leaned his forehead against Lily's.

"It is a strange time we live in," she said wonderingly.

He snorted. "You've got that right."

He paused.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He kissed her tenderly, holding her close in his comforting arms, as Harry gurgled and laughed and flailed his arms about.

But to Lily, it was a perfect moment. It may not all happen as she wished, but it would all end right. It would all be right. All right…

* * *

A/N: Sorry, randomly popped into my head playing piano this afternoon! The song is "Homeward Bound" by Marta Keen. It's a gorgeous song (: I liked its foreshadowing in this setting, Lily and James were both unknowingly homeward bound, leaving Harry behind in the world.

Sniffle.

Caramel kisses for everyone who read it! And a big ol' pound of Swiss chocolate for everyone who leaves a review!! Tee hee!

~TakeHeedLove 3


End file.
